Tamper-evident security bags manufactured from woven or nonwoven fabrics are known. Such security bags, however, suffer a shortcoming in that the strands of the woven or nonwoven fabric may be displaced, without detection, and thereby allow the unauthorized access to the contents of the bag.
Therefore, a need exists for a tamper-evident mesh material for use in the manufacture of tamper-evident security bags, in which the displacement of any strands of the mesh material can be detected, the presence of which indicates that the bag and the contents thereof had been tampered with or otherwise accessed without authorization.